Typical modes of delivery via the skin of a subject include transdermal, iontophoretic, intradermal, subcutaneous, intravenous and intramuscular delivery.
In many cases where a substance is to be delivered at a controlled rate, the device requires electronic controlling circuitry and delivery or driving means for effecting delivery, under the influence of the controlling circuitry, of the substance from a reservoir to the subject.
The prior art includes a number of devices in which the electronic controller is reusable and the reservoir and delivery means are disposable. This enables the more expensive electronic components to be re-used on a number of occasions, with the disposable part being replaced as the supply of substance becomes exhausted.
In general, the two parts of such devices are provided in separate housing elements which are adapted to connect together by means of a snap-fit connection, for example. A problem associated with such devices is that they are unsuitable for applying a substance such as a medicament or a cosmetic substance to a large area of skin since it is difficult to design a housing which conforms to a large area of skin for a range of subjects, particularly if a degree of mobility is required while the device is in place.
A further disadvantage associated with such devices is the cost associated with designing and manufacturing the components of a housing which must fit together reliably.
The present invention aims to provide a device which overcomes these problems and which is significantly simpler in design and thus less expensive and easier to manufacture, as well as being more user friendly, than known devices.